


You make me think I fell for a quitter

by Daily_Scenarios



Series: Short stories from the affair era [11]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Affair era, Canon Compliant, M/M, Missing Scene, pretty much the feelings behind that scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 19:58:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18350654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daily_Scenarios/pseuds/Daily_Scenarios
Summary: What happened after those words were spoken? How did Aaron and Robert feel? What did they think? This is my take on the emotional side of that scene ( 13th January 2015)





	You make me think I fell for a quitter

 

* * *

AARON

 

First that hug in the backroom and now this.... weird conversation. He couldn't figure Robert out. One minute he acted like this whole thing didn't matter to him, the next minute he said things that made his heart beat faster. It's stupid.... or is it? Did he mean it? Alright technically he didn't say anything but.... this cannot be a coincidence.... right? Is it possible for Robert to feel something for him? Deeper than just a bit of satisfaction after a pleasurable fuck every once in a while? Is it really possible that he's not alone in this?

 

“No... that can't be.” - he muttered as he pulled over his car. He drove to a lay-by. Their lay-by.... and just sat in the car thinking. - “I'm gonna go mad.” - he sighed shutting his eyes closed as he squeezed the steering wheel.

 

Aaron couldn't decide whether to believe Robert or not. He could play him for all he knows. Or.... he might be genuine? The man was unpredictable, he always insisted that it was all just fun... but the way he acted sometimes.... it got Aaron thinking. He couldn't help himself. What if Robert started to really feel something.... something real? Could this all be a joke to him? Would he lie like that? Aaron wasn't proud of this but, Robert could have him any day... he got under his skin, he wouldn't need a strategy like that, and he was sure Robert knew that as well. But if it's not a part of some grand scheme, then.... it must be at least half true.

 

“Shut up! Just shut up!” - he said to himself, but his brain couldn't let this go. Sometimes Robert did things.... things that made Aaron let his guards down.... there was something about Robert that made him wanna be around him, all the time. It's ridiculous but it was a feeling he didn't know how to tame. He wasn't sure he wanted it to be tamed at all.

 

 

* * *

ROBERT

 

“What the fuck was that?” - he thought to himself as soon as he closed the door behind him. He didn't have much time to get himself together before Chrissie appeared from upstairs.

 

“Who was it darling?”

 

“Thought you're in Hotten.” - he said hoping to get her mind off her question.

 

“Oh yeah, I'm going now, I just wanted to change before. What were you doing? Not arguing with Dad I hope.”

 

“No.” - he said with a fake smile – “I was walking around the property actually. Having some business calls in the meantime. It was refreshing.” - he said, and he was convincing enough for Chrissie not to ask around anymore, because ten minutes later he was sitting in the living room, with whiskey in his hand. He was alone and he wasn't sure that was a good thing, because his mind kept going back to his earlier meeting with Aaron.

 

“Why did I say that?” - he asked himself. - “This is crazy.” - and he was right. It was crazy, and he was afraid that not only that, but true as well. But no... it can't be.... he can't..... he can't have proper feelings for Aaron, right? It's just fun. It was meant to be only fun. - “Yeah, it doesn't mean a thing.” - he decided taking a sip. He's gonna marry Chrissie. Who said he couldn't enjoy himself while he's getting there?

 

But why is it different? It feels different. He cheated on Chrissie before and he didn't give two fucks about it. He never even thought about his previous one night stands. But Aaron wasn't a one night stand was he? Maybe that's why.....

“Yeah it must be the reason.” - he said trying to reassure himself, but deep down he knew that this wasn't entirely true. He tried to think about anything else.... he tried to let it go...., but his brain kept taking him back to certain moments. Moments he spent with Aaron. Moments where he felt like a totally different person. It was exciting and nothing like the life he lived with Chrissie.

“Why now? Why does it have to be him?” - he asked himself as he poured another drink. If he has to fall for someone why can't it be a girl? Why Chrissie's not enough? Okay she was never enough, because in a way Robert always knew this wasn't what his heart desired. It was all just material, with a nice ribbon on it in the form of his future wife. The key to all. To everything he's supposed to be. - “Hope you're having a great laugh dad.” - he scoffed drinking up what's left in his glass. This can't be happening.

 

 

* * *

AARON

 

Why does he always have to confuse him? Robert was a mystery he couldn't figure out. He was aching to tell somebody....anybody, just to get an advice... to what to do.... but he couldn't. Because it was a secret. Just a dirty little secret no one suppose to know about. Only him and Robert. But he cannot go to him... he would freak. Sometimes he felt like at one point he's gonna wake up, and realize that everything was just a dream. Did he want that? Did he really? Weren't dreams meant to be better than this? Didn't he dream about Robert enough times to know what a dream must feel like? Wasn't it two nights ago when dream Robert told him that he's gonna leave Chrissie for him. That he wanted him? Waking up from that dream felt like dying, so this.... all of this has to be reality. But what kind of reality, and whose reality? Robert's or his? Or is it really possible to have more than just a few stolen minutes and hours?

It's not like Aaron has it all figured out. He's not. It's all messed up, and he's out. He could only imagine what Robert must feel like.... in the closet.

“Wonder what he's doing now.” - he thought to himself as he started the car to finally go home.

 

 

* * *

ROBERT

 

Robert knew that no matter how much he wanted to... he couldn't keep away from Aaron. Most of the times he hid behind the illusion that it's just a temporarily thing, until he's got married. Then it's gonna be all over. But as the days went by... sometimes.... he just wasn't sure. Like the other day. He genuinely wanted to comfort Aaron when all that stuff with Cain got a bit too hard. He could see how upset Aaron was, and he just wanted to make him feel better. He never did that before. He never cared before. Then their conversation about making sure Aaron won't give up on that business plan? He could kid himself that he only encouraged him so they could keep the affair going.... but the shield hiding his true self was beginning to crack without him noticing. Aaron got under the wire and at first Robert had no idea. He didn't realize just how important he was to him. But now.... he just couldn't ignore the facts.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> if you feel like saying hi
> 
> tumblr: susieskinner93
> 
> twitter: @tardisgirl93


End file.
